It ends Tonight (part 1)
by Fire fang dragon
Summary: What would happen if Ren joined Hao? Who would be affected? And who would be Happy? What would happen if HoroHoro had a fiance? Who is this new girl with Hao? How did Manta get a few broken ribs? What would happen if all there dreams came true? Dead enders? Rock star? saving the Koropokkuru ? Honor to the family? Bringing back love ones?Also what happens in the Shaman fight now?
1. Chapter 1

**It ends tonight.**

**Chapter one. **

"Hi. I'm a killer. What about you?"

That's what she always said before one of my ghosts killed you with her claws and fangs.

My name is Hao Asakura, and I have a new ghost that is more evil then my spirit of fire.

When she was alive, she was the best fighter in her area, and I agree with that.

She was once a shaman and she stood affront of a village and challenged me to a battle to protect a small village that treated her like a demon and she managed to make me lose spirit control with a scratch of her demon claw attack.

I killed her in the end. But instead of giving her to my spirit of fire, I made her my own guardian ghost and use her and my fire spirit to win the shaman fights and beat Yoh and his little gang.

Well then let this story begin with my little brother.

**Yoh's POV **

"Yoh I'm tired! Can't we sit for a couple of minuets?"

"Are you always tired Horo? Maybe you need to lose some weight then!"

Not again. Ren and Horohoro are getting into another fight with each other.

But it's better than Anna yelling at me 24-7, just because I haven't made dinner or I haven't done any push ups. (She's a right pain in the butt) I tuned them out I don't need to hear more yelling.

"Master Yoh are you ok? You seem a little down"

"Oh I'm ok Ryo. Just a little tired myself"

"SEE! I'm not the only one who's sleepy"

I am tired, but it feels like someone is following us and it's not a good feeling at this point of time.

I could see that Ren had the same feeling that I have.

"Ren"

"Alright Yoh I'll take a look"

Ren went around a big bolder and came back dragging out a young girl with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hands and feet were tied up. (Way to go Ren -_-) This girl was wearing a orange and black tracksuit she obviously had great taste in clothing and colour.

I noticed that she had a small crystal around her neck and a blue female fairy sitting on her shoulder.

She looked a lot like Chloe, but had more of a fighting look in her eye and a small dagger in her left hand and a peace of paper in her right hand.

But she was not fighting any of use, she was protecting the young girl.

"Who are you, and why where you following us?"

Oh no Ren. Here we go again with the fighting.

"I am not following you. You pointy headed purple shark!"

I know that was an insult, but she had a calm gentile voice, that made it sound like nothing.

"Then who are you following?"

There was no reply, nothing but silence from the girl that seemed to have no expressions.

Ten minutes passed before Ren snapped at her for not replying to his question.

"ARE YOU NOT GOING TO ANSWER!?"

Still no reply from her, which meant that she was not even listening to us.

"Well this is no use. She's not even paying any attention to what we're saying"

Horohoro was right. It looked like she was lost in thought and could not find any way out of it.

"Ren let me try to talk to her. It seems that she won't reply to you"

Ren looked at me, and then back at the girl. He finally nodded and walked out the way so I could speak with the emotionless being.

"Hey are you ok? All me and my friends want to know is who your following"

She looked at me and for some reason lashed out at me with her teeth. (Good thing she's tied up T-T)

Ren graded her by the hair and throw her to the ground, with no hesitation.

"What do you think your doing? Attacking someone with no warning."

He's the one to talk, because the first time we met he tried to kill me, and I didn't even know who he was back then.

"I will kill you."

She finally spoke after a couple of minutes. But I didn't think she would say those words.

"What do you have against me? What have I done to you?"

She looked at me with cold and tearful eyes that said nothing but kill.

Nothing was said. It felt like she thought I would remember something. But nothing came to mind.

"You killed him with flames and claws"

She whispered those words under her breath and didn't look at any one.

"Aqua"

She looked at the blue version of Chloe and it shot off and hit Ren in the gut with such a strong force.

Ren fell to the floor and the nameless character broke her bonds then ran into the shadows of the cliffs and mountains.

In her place was a note with names of people. But the title was 'Died trying'

She hated me for some reason. And I'm going to find out what it is that makes her hate me so much.

After an hour of walking that feeling of someone following us came back, and Ren didn't hesitate to look around the back of another bolder. He was around there for a minute or so but this time though it was a blond haired girl that had ocean blue eyes that shined in the sun light. She was wearing brown shorts and a white vest top. Her face was young and cute but you could tell by a scar that went across her head that she was a fighter. Instantly Horo ran over to her and started yelling.(Well this should be interesting)

"Maisie what are you doing here? You should be at home, and not here in the middle of no where!"

She looked up at him and gave a cheeky smile.

She had a soft and relaxing voice, but it also had a tone to it that made me not want to get on the wrong side of her.

"I'm sorry Horohoro, but me and Wolf were picked to be in the shaman fights. So we came looking for you. And what's so wrong with me being here?" She gave him a glare after she said that last sentence.

"Umm nothing I just don't want you to get hurt." She seemed to relax after he said that. Nice save Horo. Now someone else that is going to join are little group. But oh well, she knows Horo, so she should come along with us.

**Hao's POV **

**Who knows where he is.**

"That's another weak shaman that had to die. Right Master"

"You are right my sweet. So keep up the good work and keep killing the weak and useless."

Me and my spirits have been killing the weaker beings, which can not do anything to protect themselves.

I wonder how my little brother is doing with his friends (and Ren) although I wonder if Ren Tao would like to join my side and be even stronger then he already is.

The smirk on my face seemed to get bigger and bigger every time my ghosts killed the unwanted.

"Master can we stop now?"

I looked at the red head, and nodded at her. She walked over and sat down next to me, and almost fell asleep on my shoulder till she lent the other way.

"Are you ok Martha? You look like something is bothering you"

She glared at me, with cold, dead, silvery eyes and said nothing, but sat up and lent in my direction and fell asleep on my lap.

I have to admit that when she's not trying to kill, she can look kind of cute.

But tomorrow I will be sending her on a mission.

To kidnap someone from Yoh's gang. And if she gets caught then I'll send for some help to get her out of there in no time.

Morning will come and the real adventure will begin.

The fire that we sat around was a beautiful rose colour and sparks flu into the night sky, like fire flies.

"Master"

"Yes Martha"

She looked at me with no emotions and her mind seemed blank. But only one thing was one her mind, and I had a rough idea of what it was.

"Which one of Yoh's friends should I bring to you?"

That was an easy question, with a easy answer, but it was one that she thought I wouldn't say.

"I'd like you to bring me Ren and the little human that Yoh wants to keep safe"

Morning will come, and she will bring me the one that will soon follow me.

Well Yoh what are you going to do when you friends are taken by me?

**Yoh's POV**

**Small village**

We finally found a village with food and a bed that I can crash on.

"Hey Ren. Where is the Patch village?"

Ren looked at me and sighed, like I've done something wrong. (Oh lord help me)

"Yoh I'm going to tell you this once. I have NO IDEA WHERE IT IS!"

I was just about to run, till Maisie did a flying kick in Ren's back. Might have to thank her for that later.

"Maisie can you not kick my friends in the back?"

I wonder how those two know each other so well.

"Hey Horohoro. Who is this girl any way?"

He looked at me with a sad look on his face (anime waterfall tears T-T)

He walked up beside her and said in a clear voice.

"This is Maisie, and she is my fiancé"

"Is that such a bad thing honey because I'm one of a kind and I can tell you this some of your friends are way more attractive then you. So suck it up and act like a nice little ice cream cone you are." After she finished talking me and the guys (excluding Horo) laughed, well Ren just did his normal freaky chuckle.

I walked up to him and patted him on the back telling him that I know the feeling of having to marry someone. I also whispered I know how it felt to be with someone so scary and bossy.

Later we found a hotel and got four rooms and we each had to share a room with someone in are group.

It was- Ryo and Faust, Joco and Horo, Maisie had her own room and I was pared with Ren.

After we put are things in are rooms, we looked around the village to find a library and look for information on the Patch Village. But we couldn't find anything.

We started asking people around the town and we all went back to the hotel, when I spotted a lipstick mark on Ren's left check.

Everyone started laughing at him because of it. And then we all got a Ren Punch on the head (besides Maisie I think were all scared of her.)

Ryo found a diner that we could eat at. While waiting Ryo was flirting with one of the girls that worked there.

After twenty minutes, we got served by a girl with black hair and silvery eyes in a skirt. (Ryo started flirting with her)

She asked us where we were heading and I replied we where looking for a place called the patch village and she looked at us like we've gone crazy.

She went into the kitchen and came back with a book and was looking for a certain page. When she found it, it had a picture of a person and a ghost standing by there side…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. **

**I'm Fire fang dragon. And this story i'm going to add a certain character for Lyserglover. **

**Hope you enjoy ;) **

* * *

**Yoh's POV **

She came back with a book and was looking for a page. When she found it, it had a person and a spirit standing next to them.

Ryo was about to grab the book, when she slapped his hand and passed the book to Ren. After that I asked her does she know anything about the Patch village and she started telling us the story of the lost village of the black dust.

"I heard this story from my mom who heard it from her mother. It's told that every 500 years, a fight of strength is placed in the Patch village, to see who the new king is of the Shamans. 1000 years ago a powerful Shaman named Hao, wanted to win so he could kill humans, for killing his mother. He never won the fight but 500 years later another Shaman with the same spirit came with the same reason and he didn't win enough. Some say that it was the same person from 500 years before."

She carried on talking and after she was done Anna could be seen from across the street and I slipped under the table whimpering like a pup.

Maisie pocked her head under and asked me why I was hiding and Horohoro told her everything, and she started laughing like a phyco.

"Your scared of her. You should of seen how I treated Horo back at home"

Maisie stood up and walked out side to see how bad Anna was. When she got there, she spotted Manta and instantly rugby tackled him and wouldn't let go of him, and started saying how cute he was because he was small and I started to get a little worried for him.

When we finally ripped her away from Manta, the girl from the diner came out in shorts and a checkered T-shirt. She was holding a neck-less in her left hand and a knife in her right. On her back was a bag and she ran over to us. She asked us if she could come with us to the Patch village. Turns out after her shift at work, she was going to the Patch village because she was asked to go to the Shaman fights as well.

Ren asked does she even have a Guardian ghost.

She took us to the west of the her home town and stopped at a shrine of the protector of there village and pricked her little finger and smudged it on a stone dragon and whispered a word. She stepped back and bowed to the shine. After a few seconds the stone dragon started to glow and moved closer to her girl that had no name. Colour curled around the moving statue. It became a bright blue, with darker blue on it's forehead. Over its left eye was a claw mark.

"This is Cyclone. He is my Guardian ghost"

He wasn't the biggest spirit. Then again Maisie's fairy isn't that big, and she could probable kick my butt in half a minute.

After that I asked her for her name because we never got to introduce are self's back at the diner.

"My name is Rin Silver Hunter. And you don't have to introduce yourself's to me because I already know who you are."

How the hell does she know us already. Can she read minds or something?

"How do you know who we are?"  
She started to smile and then started to cry. Out of all of us, Ren was the first one the hug her because he was the closes to her at the time.

"The reason I know you guys, is because of my little brother. He use to travel with you guys, till he left because you where protecting someone"

Wait does she mean that she's related to.

"You don't mean that"

I didn't know what to say. I feel bad. Because of us her little brother now works for.

"Yes my little half brother is Lyserg"

We all stepped back, because we where scared that she would try and kill us for protecting the enemy. (Oh god. Maisie save us please)

"Don't worry. I wouldn't have asked to join if he was here. I haven't seen him since my mom died and my step mom gave birth to him. Actually I don't even think that my dad talks to him about me. But for twelve years I acted like a friend, so he tells me every thing. But I haven't told him that he's my Half brother"

I walked over to her and asked her if she would like to travel with us and that we would take her to see Lyserg and tell him the truth. And even though I didn't want to, I told her that her father was killed and Lyserg is heart broken and needs someone there for him.

She didn't cry, or say a single word. After a few seconds she smiled and mumbled to herself

"Serves him right, for not caring for anyone else, but himself"

We started walking out of town, and Maisie started hugging Manta again. (Poor Guy)

**Five hours later.**

"I'm bored and I'm hungry"

"Shut up Horo. This is like a walk in the park for me, compared to my normal training"

Well they're at it again with the arguing and the close to snapping each others necks. But if that keeps them quiet, then so be it.

Rin asked if they always fight. Since she is new I told her everything and why half the time they're fighting.

Rin all of a sudden stopped walking and froze like Horo just froze her feet to the floor. But I Knew something was wrong with her, because her eyes started to turn from her silvery heaven like eyes, to a hell like red.

She looked up and mumbled to herself.

I could only hear I few of her words, and all of a sudden an X-laws spirit landed in front of us and with no hesitation we all got in a fighting stance.

We finally got to see Maisie's Ghost. It was a grey wolf that looked like it went though world war three.

"Wolf, looks like we can finally show Horo why I'm here"

Why do I have a bad feeling that not all of us (manly the X-laws) aren't leaving the fight alive if she uses spirit unity.

As Maisie was about to attack. Rin put her arm in the way and started to growl at us and at them.

"Your Marco aren't you?"

I almost forgot that Rin is Lyserg's half sister. So that's why she doesn't want us to fight because we might hurt her little brother. But does this mean that shes leaving us to go work with them?

"Yes I am Marco. And you are"

She looked at him with hatred and her growl got deeper but louder.

"You turned him against his friends and against me"

Hateful words flowed out of her mouth and when we tried to stop her she attacked with claws and sharp teeth. She wasn't a person. She became a monster of hatred and anger.

"Rin that's enough, now calm down"

A calm and genital voice was heard from behind Marco. And a gun shot was set off at the girl that almost became a demon.

The young boy that get off the gun shot had light green hair and dark mosey green eyes, that were filled with tears.

Rin collapsed to the ground and blood was pouring out of her body. She looked at him, and before she blacked out, she had Cyclone bite his hand and blood dripped from him mouth.

"You were my friend. I will not die. Not until I become strong and can defend for the people I care for. You hear me Snot rag"

Rin's voice was dry and got back up to her feet and before Marco could fire his gun she screamed out.

"MASTER HAO I WILL DEFEAT YOU. AND I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!"...

* * *

**Fire fang: sorry to leave it here. I will tell you this, 'Two characters go missing from Yoh's team"**

**Rin: Oh god I told them that i work for Hao. My life is over.**

**Ren: Please review :)**

**Fire fang: Wait! Ren can smile? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hao's POV**

"It's about time that she called for help. She has done well for her first mission, without me though to help her. Now then lets go save are warrior and get are new team member"

It took us about five minutes to get there. When I spotted her yelling and close to death because of that little */-=*&$% shot her in the chest. But he didn't know that she is mine and that she can not die, till the day I say she can.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone has been a naughty girl. But it doesn't matter. After all you are mine and mine alone"

I watched to see what would happen. Will she get the people I need, or will she run away and die from blood loss. (well she won't die. But the human body will) and I know that she will come running back to me. After all, I have a great threat.

As I jumped farther and farther down the cliff to see what would happen to my little spirit. Anna spotted me and informed the others. Even the X-laws.

Martha(also known as Rin, in human form) looked up and began to smile and wouldn't stop smiling because she knew that I was not going to let her die in the hands of the X-laws. Nor of the hands of my little brother and his friends.

"Well, well, well. Looks like my little spirit has gotten into a little bit of trouble. But oh well. Shes still alive."

As I went to get closer to Martha the bright blonde girl threw something. As it got closer I noticed it was a knife. I tried to get out the way but it hit me in the knee. I grunted in pain. I will get that annoying girl back later but for now I have a mission to do.

That's when Martha jumped up to my side and fell to the floor in shock of loss of blood and I had to pick her up and carry her to the top of the cliff. But the mission was a success. We have who we wanted.

Now then my little flower. I have a new mission for you. And you better not fail. Or I will have to punish you.

Marco started shooting at me and the unconscious girl in my arms. But no matter how many times he shoots, they will always miss.

**Yoh's POV**

So that was Hao. The one that caused all of this trouble for me and my friends. He needs a haircut or he could get it caught and that would hurt.

I was going to check on how everyone was. Till I heard Horo scream out loud.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

I went over to see what happened and then I noticed. Manta and Ren were missing. So where to X-laws. But I think it was them that took my friends, so I could just join their team and fight against Hao. This was not going to be pretty and why take those two. He didn't want anything to do with Manta or Ren so why take them?

"Um Horo. Sorry to rain on your parade even more but Manta's gone too."

"I Will kill those people even if its the last thing i do!"

I have to find them, and save my friends. If they have taken them. Then the X-laws will be no more. I looked over to Maisie and I could see her gritting her teeth. She was itching to have a fight or kill the X-laws for taking her new friends. This was not going to end well for anyone. Maisie finally spoke but her voice was different it held no happiness.

"If I were them I would give them back because the freaking X-laws don't know what I'm made of!" We all looked mad and ready to fight. Where did Rin go? She was on our side wait maybe not. I thought maybe she was different from the other followers and we could trust her. But i guess we couldn't next thing that will probably happen is that Maisie says her and Horo are not actually together.

Amidamaru was searching for Bason those two had a close connection. They were Best friend spirits after all. But he had no luck in the first hour. It was beginning to get late so we decided to set up a camp. We set up a fire and tents. Maisie told us what she did to Hao and we all couldn't help but laugh. The girl had incredible aim and she hit him that's hard to do.

Everyone was going to bed and I saw Maisie and Horo having a moment. That seemed to be the right time to leave so they could be in peace. I looked through the crack in the tent. Her head was on his shoulder and they were holding hands. So that was what love looked like (How should I know I get bossed around every minute of every day.)

I finally fell asleep.

***Hao's POV***

I was having my leg treated at the moment. It turns out there was poison on the blade so everyone was helping me out doing what I say. Wow that girl got a good hit and that defiantly means I have to destroy her. I called Martha in asking how my prisoners were. It's cute how Yoh and all his friends think the X-laws took them. How stupid though.

I went to see them. I had to limp though so Martha helped me out. Once I got there I saw purple head talking to the short kid. Before I interrupted them I listened to there conversation.

"Ren they will come for us. There are friends they always come in the end. Remember how everyone captures me because I'm good friends with Yoh. You guys always came in the end. I'm positive they will come you just wait."

Ren smiled as Manta talked. No one really knew how brave and strong he was. Yoh did have a great choice in friends. That's when I laughed and walked in.

"That's cute short guy that you think they can save you."

They both glared at me and once they saw a deep wound in my leg they couldn't help but laugh. That annoyed me they stupid girl did that to me. I nodded at Martha and she walked over then slapped them both.

Ren whispered out "Both of you go to hell." I smiled then walked out the room satisfied that they knew I was in charge. Martha didn't follow i shrugged and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready to Rock and Roll! To bad because I'm here writing a story of the Shamans and Kings. Apologies if you wanted to Party with me :(**

**Any way this is the 2nd to last chapter before my new part to this story called Lost but never found. Hope you enjoy!**

**Yoh's POV!**

It was becoming sun rise when I woke up to lots of yelling out side my tent. I got dressed and scurried out as quick as I could.I couldn't believe what I saw all the guys were in big spirit form except for Horo. I didn't know why until I saw what they were aiming at. Maisie. I didn't know why but that's when I saw her eyes were blood red. Her spirit was shacking and howling at her like she wasn't there. That's when I heard a strange voice.

_"Please don't attack my mistress. I can't here her soul any more. It's not her I swear please help me save her?" _I pushed my way to the front and went up to Maisie or Maisie's body as I should put it. I stood in front of the blond headed girl and waved my hand in front of her emotionless face. No reply. Now I worried. Horo Horo was on his knees not saying a word like the same thing happened to him.

I reached out to shake her shoulders but that's when it happened. She did a backhand slap to my face (Anna was not happy with that.) All of a sudden I heard another voice from the top of the cliff. I spun around and looked up to see Ren, Rin (that's the name she told us) and Manta tied up under Ren's arm. This wasn't going to be good.

"MANTA! You ok up there?" Everyone looked at me like to say What-The-Hell-Dude-Does-It-Look-Like-He's-Ok. Manta looked at me with pleading eyes and started to struggle under Ren's arm. (He was gagged just my luck.) That's when I heard a snap and I looked at Maisie. Hao stood next to her with arm around her waist. She still stood there emotionless.

"Well Hello Yoh long time no see." Hao said with a smug look on his face. I knew something bad was going to happen. I was about to say something to him but that's when Horo yelled,

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Never thought those words would come out of his mouth. Hao's smile never left his face and once Horo finished speaking all of those hateful words. He laughed. After ages his laugh died down.

"Well, Well no one ever said that you were rude and brave. It's a rare combination Horo. Now why would I do that? She's the one who poisoned me and made a huge scar down my knee." I had to hide my laugh I couldn't believe she actually did that.

That's when her Wolf pounced on Hao and started to bite into his arm. He let go of her in shock and her Wolf grabbed hold of Maisie.

"_Never touch my mistress again or I will rip your mortal insides out. You got that Brown locks?! I vowed to protect her and Master Horo with my life even if it means I have to die. I demand respect and you will give it to me peasant!"_

Ok that gave me more of a reason to be scared of them. Her spirit came over with Maisie and the Wolf gave the unconscious girl to Horo. The wolf stood at my side ready to fight.

I almost forgot about the people on the cliff side but then I heard Manta scream. Ren was holding him over the cliff and he had the gag in his left hand. He wanted me to hear my best friend scream. Why? I heard the guys yelling to Ren don't do it but then I tuned them out and looked at Hao. What was he planning? The guys went with there guardian ghosts to save Manta if he falls. I finally said in confidence,

"Why are you doing this and What have you done to my friends?" He chuckled and replied

"You don't need to know and as for your friends the girl will wake up but it might take a while. She is dying so don't be hard on her. And as for Ren hes not your friend hes my follower." I felt hatred and anger rise up in me. Oh how much I wish to kill him right now. What did he mean by Maisie's Dying and Ren's his follower? This was messed up.

He jumped up in the air and landed next to Rin or the nameless girl. I really didn't know what to call her. He held his knee and nearly collapsed. Was he ok? The nameless girl (I'm going to call her that from now on) helped him up. Hao called out "You have a choice the dying girl or your best friend the choice is yours Yoh and yours alone." Can you see why I hate him?

That's when it happened. Maisie stood up.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Hao but I will never die in your hands. I promised one person that they could kill me and that is defiantly not you." She looked at me and said "I won't die promise. Save Manta."

It was too late though. My breath caught in my throat when Ren threw Manta off the cliff. I screamed out Manta's name as he fell down closer to the ground. We wouldn't reach him in time. Even Chocolove wouldn't be fast enough. He was about to hit the ground until a blue ball came around him. We looked up to see the girl from earlier who said she would kill me. Why did she save him if she hates me?

The brown haired girl smiled at me and then looked towards my brother and screamed out "HAO YOUR SO DEAD!" She looked back to me and spoke "I know the difference know. Sorry that I was going to kill you."

My brother gritted his teeth and then grabbed his 'Followers' and left. The last thing Hao said "You will never beat me."

Once regrouped we all checked to see if Manta was ok. I looked towards the new girl and said "Thank you. If you weren't there my friend would of died." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"By the way who are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Vicky."

* * *

**Yoh: *Phew* Everyone is ok. Well except Hao and Ren's evil.**

**Maisie: Yuck I can't believe he touched me.**

**Horo: I will rip his guts out and jump rope with it.**

**Ryu: Can I jump rope?**

**Chocolove and Faust: Us too**

**Anna: Oh god Hao's gonna get it. **

**Fire Fang: Calm down guys.**

**Robin lover 123: Please Review and Hi ME!**

**Maisie: Leave other half of me and go write about Young Justice or something.**

**EVERYONE: PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE.**

**Ren: Now please review.**

**Yoh: WHEN did he get here!?**


End file.
